May This Time Be The Last
by SymonM
Summary: Via-me obrigado a compactuar com o teu desejo de obter prazer através da minha carne, jurando a mim mesmo que esta vez seria a última. O sangue continua a escorrer, manchado também a pele que nele esbarra." Sirius POV


Título: May this Time be the Last  
Capa: -  
Ship: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Lestrange  
Gênero: Drama  
Classificação: NC-17

* * *

Contém cenas NC-17 e incesto entre primos.

* * *

**May This Time Be The Last**

Gotas frias escorrem-me pela testa, manchando os brancos lençóis que nos envolviam. Mexíamo-nos com fulgor e de um modo selvagem, jogando um perigoso jogo de sedução, do qual eu nunca sairia vencedor. Passavas-me as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto, ofegante, gritavas o meu nome. Arranhavas-me as costas, cravando em mim a loucura que te percorria as veias, mordias-me o pescoço selvaticamente e fazias com que dele escorresse um pequeno fio escarlate que manchava o tecido.

Agias como uma besta. Como alguém que, perdida de loucura, tentava encontrar o prazer na plenitude daquele acto profano. Aquele acto que te dava tanto prazer. Aquele pecado que eu jurava, noite após noite, que não voltaria a cometer.

Por que não paras? Por que não me deixa conservar a minha sanidade? Por que é que insistes em realizar aquele ritual sórdido em que me usavas, e no qual eu me deixava ser usado?

Dilaceravas-me o corpo com as tuas garras escarlate. Sorvias de mim todo o prazer que eu te podia proporcionar. Realizavas o mesmo ritual todas as noites: chamavas-me ao teu quarto e me sussurravas palavras loucas, por entre gargalhadas histéricas, ao ouvido. Rasgavas-me as roupas, e a minha vontade de parar se tornava irrelevante se comparada ao desejo profundo que sentia de possuir-te. O desejo que tu tentavas despertar, de modo a avidamente me consumires por inteiro.

Agarrava-te os pulsos e jogava-te na cama, tentando dominar o teu impulso de me teres. Mas tu, rainha do pecado, nos teus ardis engenhosos, acabavas por roçar uma perna no meu quadril, ou de lamber-me as mãos de forma intensa e pudica.

Via-me obrigado a compactuar com o teu desejo de obter prazer através da minha carne, jurando a mim mesmo que esta vez seria a última. O sangue continua a escorrer, manchado também a pele que nele esbarra. Fazendo-te lamber mais avidamente o meu pescoço.

Tentava descobrir os teus pensamentos e os teus desejos, que tu ocultavas por detrás do breu dos teus olhos. Aqueles olhos que me seguiam e me enlouqueciam e que, propositadamente, despertavam em mim o desejo adormecido. Gritavas por mim novamente e cerravas os olhos quando atingias o teu objectivo e alcançava um patamar superior de prazer.

Expiravas uma última vez e desprendias-te de mim. Deslizavas por entre os lençóis brancos e deitavas-te na cama manchada, esperando que eu recuperasse o fôlego de modo a poderes atacar-me mais uma vez. Por que não paravas por ali? Por que não ficavas saciada ou farta de mim? Por que é que não vês o profano, o pecaminoso, o proibido daquela relação? Encurralava-te naquelas perguntas às quais tu tão bem sabias-te esquivar.

Promete-me que não voltarás Bella. Promete-me que desta vez não voltarás para me enlouquecer mais uma vez, para me retirar aos poucos a sanidade. Promete-me que esta será a última vez que voltarás para me atormentar. Bella… Promete-me.

"Prometo."

Voltavas a escalar o meu corpo e a ousar dizer que aquela seria a última vez que me irias atormentar. Acabavas por gastar as tuas palavras e a gemer promessas vãs nas quais eu me queria agarrar. Promessas que nunca iriam passar disso.

Cansavas-te e jogavas-me fora como algo descartável e sem valor emocional. Caminhavas em direcção à porta envolta no tecido branco, abanando o cabelo e baloiçando as ancas de modo a despertar aquele desejo que eu queria enterrar. Aquele desejo que me fazia perder noção do perigo e que me fazia ousar ter-te.

"Bellatrix, promete-me que esta foi a última vez."

Com um sorriso viravas as costas e fechavas a porta devagar. Eu voltava a cair em mim, apercebendo-me de que essas promessas não tinham passado de meras palavras jogadas fora num acto não consentido. Adormecia e sonhava com a tua loucura, e com aquela ambiguidade que me fazia desejar-te e ter-te longe de mim ao mesmo tempo. Sonhava com aqueles olhos cor-de-carvão que me sujavam a alma e me faziam vacilar.

Mas na noite seguinte lá voltavas. E eu exigia-te que cumprisses a promessa feita anteriormente. Promessa sobre a qual tu te rias e suspiravas.

"Darling, may this time be the last."

Mas não era.

* * *

Obrigado ao Leuh e a Giu que betaram a fic, à Just que (quase) me obrigou a acabar esta SB. **Reviews**


End file.
